We Fell In Love
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Arthur was in love. He was in love, with his best friend and sibling. It didn't help AT ALL that he was a guy.


"_We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it." -Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

Arthur was in love.

He was in love, with his best friend and sibling.

It didn't help AT ALL that he was a guy.

Being the old-fashioned gentleman he was, there was no way that this could happen! He couldn't give into his fantasies, as much as he wanted too. He also knew that Alfred didn't feel that way about him, if the American Revolutionary War was any indicator. So he would just suffer in his misery, and take out his anger on Francis. OH NO! Not THAT kind! The kind where Arthur would throw insults at 'frog face' every single time he saw him. And apparently, Francis didn't like that, even if he could smell love in the air.

This particular fight was at a World Meeting.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Arthur~ What slim curves you have~" Francis said seductively caressing Arthur's side.

"G-Git! Get away from me, Frog!" He said almost jumping out of his skin and pulling away. He blushed deeply, he looked over at Alfred who was eating his fifteenth hamburger, oh, he was counting. 'That bloody idiot! He's going to put himself into a food coma!' Arthur looked back at Francis, who appeared to have his, 'rape face' on.

"B-Bloody hell! Stop looking at me with that creepy expression, why can't you just stick to making cheese and drunk driving?!"

"Amor~ I can't just sit by and let a lovely piece of ass such as yours slip past~" Francis mused, grabbing Arthur's arm.

"Let go of me Frog Face! I don't want you anywhere bloody near me! I am NOT sleeping with you, you got that?!" Arthur smacked France away.

"Non, minds can be changed, mon ami~" Francis said going for Arthur again, but he was interrupted by a certain Swiss nation.

"Hands off Bonnefoy," Basch demanded stopping him by the arm, Francis pouted. With one more look at Arthur he shrugged in defeat and went to sit with his 'mon ami' Antonio.

Arthur nodded a thank you as Basch walked away. He looked back over at Alfred to find him being stared at by those big blues, full of concern. Arthur knew that Alfred was concerned because of his idiotic fantasy of being a hero. Arthur waved him off and decided to go make some tea. He walked into a small room with a kitchen; the nations used this room as a place to get coffee. He started to boil some water when he heard the door close behind him.

"Arthur-san, is something bothering you?" A composed voice asked. Arthur identified this voice as Kiku, one of his closest friends. He sighed as he knew that Kiku was always a little to perceptive.

"Yes Kiku, but I don't want to burden you with my problems," Arthur said, trying to politely push the Japanese nation away.

"It's Alfred-san," Kiku said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked, letting his gaze turn towards his friend.

"You are too overprotective as a brother, and you the way you look at him is as if you love him-"

"That's absurd!" Arthur suddenly shouted, he didn't like where this conversation was going, "How could I want to be intimate with family, and a guy for Pete's sake?!"

"You know as well as I do that gender or heritage doesn't matter when it comes to love…" Kiku stated, of course, Kiku knew that Arthur was a hopeless romantic. He also knew that Arthur had probably tried to find every other reason that he felt this way.

"I can't stop it, can I?" Arthur said mostly to himself, "maybe I did something wrong in a past life. I mean, it would make sense for me to suffer like this…"

"This is not a curse, Arthur-san!" This quiet Japanese raised his voice, "You know that this can end well. He could love you back."

"How could he? Even if he did-even though he doesn't- I couldn't damn him too!" Arthur felt tears sliding down his face, "This will n-never have a happy ending…"

That's when there was a knock on the door, "Artie…?" An AMERICAN voice called. Arthur looked up in shock as Alfred slowly opened the door.

"The rest of them wanted to know where you and Kiku were- Artie? Artie! What's wrong?!" Alfred looked at the crying English man in shock as well.

Kiku hurried to make an excuse, but his tongue was tied, "A-Alfred-san! It's okay! Arthur was just…" But before he could come up with a reasonably excuse, Alfred ran to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him.

"Artie?! Can you hear me? Are you okay?!"

"I'm f-fine Alfred…" Arthur said but his knees gave out from under him. 'Had he heard?!

"You don't look fine Bro… you look like shit," Alfred said as he put an arm under his knees to pick him up.

Arthur realized what was happening and struggled to get Alfred to let him go, "You bloody Git! Put me down!"

Alfred shook his head, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not. Kiku? Can you tell the other countries that I'm taking Arthur home with me?" Kiku quickly nodded, "Thanks a million!" Alfred hurried out of the room before Arthur could protest again. He ran with inhuman speed, using his nation's strength. They got to Alfred's house in no time.

Arthur's struggling had made him exhausted, plus, staying up at night watching Alfred through his window, cheating, really. He soon stopped struggling as Alfred carried him inside. His eyes drooping, his head rested on Alfred's shoulder. "You bloody idiot…" He murmured, "You wouldn't let… go…"

Arthur soon fell asleep, cradled in Alfred's arms. Alfred went into his bedroom and laid Arthur on his bed, pulling the covers over him. "He's so cute…." Alfred thought aloud and leaned in to steal a kiss. (If you didn't notice, Alfred feels the same way~)

But before he could lay his lips on the smaller man's, he heard Arthur say something in his sleep. Alfred sat down on the bed and listened to what Arthur was saying. "You bloody git! Comforting me just makes me fall harder for you… Alfie…"

Alfred grinned and kissed him, "I love you Arthur… forever."

"_Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." -Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_


End file.
